


Adrenaline through my veins

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, It probably sucks, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis, Omega Verse, i just wanted to try writing smut, kinky ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Ignis decides he would try something that past Omegas used to endure. Gladio's not to sure he's okay with it, but hell, it's a rush.





	Adrenaline through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED TO TRY A ONE-SHOT FIC. WITH SMUT. I PROBABLY FAILED.
> 
> PLEASE BE GENTLE

“Peace and quiet...” Ignis sighed and sipped his Ebony with a relaxed smile as he leaned back into his chair. He got a grunt from the man he was sharing the hotel room with, which caused more of a tug on his lips. “Come now, quiet is wonderful after a long trip.”

 

“We could have just camped.”

 

“Camping, Gladio, wouldn't give us privacy.” He sipped his coffee once more. “And I believe we are due to stay here for at least a week.”

 

“A week?!” He almost chuckled at the sound of Gladio's phone hitting the floor. “Why the fuck are we going to stay here for a week?!”

 

“Because I have no intention of being a tent for a week, and I imagine neither does Prompto. You know his affinity for baths.”

 

“You didn't answer why we have to stay here for a week.”

 

“Oh? It isn't obvious?” The adviser looked over his shoulder, with a slight hum. Gladio frowned, then as it dawned on him, he began to smirk, sauntering over to the younger man's chair.

 

“You're going into heat...”

 

“Mm, am I?” Ignis purred as he set down his drink. “Are you satisfied with why we'll stay here for a week?”

 

“Depends. You gonna take my knot?”

 

“So crude.” Ignis shook his head and reached for his Ebony. “Perhaps I should deny you for that kind of talk.” He finished the bean water and hummed. “However, I'm feeling rather... kinky...”

 

“Kinky?” Gladio sat down next to him. “If you're gonna talk like that, then I'm going to enjoy this.”

 

“I'm sure you know of previous laws and rules placed on Omegas in the past...” The dirty blond got up and moved towards his supply of Ebony. “I wish to... experience it.”

 

“Are you nuts? That's dangerous! It's banned for a reason, Iggy, I can't put you through that.”

 

“Oh? You have an issue with me being your pet?” He raised an eyebrow and opened the bottle. “It's roleplay, Gladio. Nothing more.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a leather collar, hanging it from his finger by the buckle. “And here I've made some... interesting purchases.” The Alpha twitched then got up and moved over to the shorter man, hands going to his hips and glancing down towards the bag.

 

“You sure about this...?”

 

“I trust you...” The Omega put the collar into the other's hand. Their eyes locked, amber trying to figure out if the green ones were serious. Taking a breath, Gladio lifted the collar up and securing it around Ignis's neck. His fingers lingered, caressing the skin and letting them brush over the sensitive gland resting underneath the junction of the soft flesh. He wondered what would the other do if he was to bite it, breaking skin and connecting them for life.

 

“Strip...” He ordered softly, feeling the Omega shiver.

 

“As you wish... master.” The Shield groaned, shifting a little as the word went straight to his groin. Ignis pulled back and began removing his clothes, soon standing naked with just the collar on his neck. He shifted and licked his lips, eyes dark as he moved to kneel in front of Gladio.

 

“Shit, Iggy...” The taller man breathed as he watched the other. “We really goin' to do this?”

 

“While I'm still of sound mind, yes. When I'm a rather needy mess, I expect you to give in without a fuss.”

 

“I always give you what you need, don't worry.” Gladio reached down and cupped Ignis's cheek, grinning some. “So... Pet... Use your teeth and free me.” He purred as the Omega leaned forward and caught the pull of his trouser's zipper, pulling it down, then shifting to unhook the belt and top button. To say he was pretty impressed with Ignis's skills would be an understatement, and it wasn't long before the mouth was carefully removing his cock from his boxers. The dirty blond paused, and glanced up.

 

“As per traditional laws, I am to be used as you see fit, Gladio. So use me properly.”

 

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Ig.”

 

“I'm aware, and I appreciate your control, but I want this as real as poss--”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I said earlier, it's dangerous.”

 

“So... you won't try and force your knot into me?” A slim brow raised. “You won't make me crave only you and no one else? Isn't that what Alphas once tried? To make their Omegas completely dependent on their knot?” He leaned forward, giving Gladio's cock a lick, purring. A sly smirk on his lips. “Shall I get Noctis...? I'm sure he'd love to play this game. Maybe even bite the bond gland.” He almost squawked as he was suddenly yanked up and flipped stomach down on the bed. Green eyes blinked and his head moved to look over his shoulder in time to see the Alpha yank his legs open. Ignis barely had time to react before Gladio pushed into him, growling as he did so.

 

“You want this.” The Shield's hips jerked, causing the Adviser to gasp and whimpered. “You begged, pet.” His hand moved and grabbed Ignis by the hair, yanking him up a little. “You want it rough, where you have no control? Fine. But don't think for a second I'd ever let Noctis touch you.”

 

“Gladio... Please...”

 

“I don't think you used the right title, _pet._ ” He snapped his hips hard, pushing in as deep as he can, the Omega's hands gripping the sheets on the bed hard enough to rip them.

 

“Master, please!!” Ignis cried as another thrust sent shock waves through his body. He pushed back as the need ran through his body, trying to match the speed Gladio was building up to. “Knot me, I beg of you!!”

 

“You'll get it, Ig...” The Alpha purred, grabbing the other's hips hard enough to bruise the pale flesh beneath them. He shifted his position just so to make sure that he hit the right spot that he knew would completely undo the Adviser. Using his full strength, he began to move, freezing at the strangled noise coming from Ignis. “Shit, too hard? Ignis, talk to me, did I hurt you?” He started to pull back, but froze again when the dirty blond grabbed his hand, looking over his shoulder with look that could kill.

 

“If you even THINK about pulling out of me and stopping, I will murder you, mutilate your body, and put you on display as a warning not to fucking stop during a good fuck.”

 

“... Godsdamn, Ignis.”

 

“... Apologies... It just felt amazing. Do continue.”

 

“I'm... kinda confused... and admittedly turned on by your swearing.”

 

“Then please... Fucking continue, Gladio.” He smirked and grabbed a pillow, nuzzling into it. “.... _Master..._ ” The older man groaned and leaned forward, resting his forehead between the younger's shoulder blades, taking a moment to collect himself.

 

“You keep talking like that, I might not make it to a knot.”

 

“Gladiolus don't you dare deny me.”

 

“... Fuck, you're getting there aren't you?” His nose wiggled, sniffing the air. “Yeah... Yeah, you are.” Gladio bit his lip a little. “Ignis, before I lose you to this... Can I ask you somethin'?”

 

“... Depends. If it's about what I said about Noct, I was merely trying to goad you into this...”

 

“I wanna bite.”

 

“...” Ignis frowned a little and shifted, making sure the other was still inside of him, allowing him to think clearly on the situation. “... I need you to knot me, Gladio... Just... focus on that.”

 

“... Right.” The Alpha placed a few kisses on the Omega's spine and shifted back up, a light smirk coming to his lips. “Ready, pet?”

 

“Yes, of course, Master...” Ignis matched his smirk and pressed back. He moaned as Gladio resumed his earlier rhythm, adding new bruises to his already marked hips. His hand moved down his own body, grasping himself in his hand and stroking his cock to completion, tensing around the taller. Gladio growled and shoved his knot into the wanting body, making shallow thrusts until they were properly tied and he could no longer move.

 

Before he could shift them to lay down, Ignis arched up, pressing his back against Gladio's chest and offered his shoulder to the other. He blinked, slightly confused, but a breathless 'go ahead' was whispered, and he sank his teeth into the bond gland, shivering at the taste of broken skin. They both sank to the bed, Gladio spooning Ignis as they came down from their high. He licked the wound as he stroked the Omega's side in comfort.

 

“So... Kids...”

 

“Gladio... Shut up.”

 


End file.
